Stick Around and I'll Show You
by chellbells
Summary: After all the events happening with Stefan wanting to be with her and Elena in some type of coma until Bonnie dies, Caroline took it upon herself to give Bonnie a good life with no regrets or feeling guilty, but now after 25 years Bonnie is needed for some witch problems which just so happens to be taking place in New Orleans and Caroline knows she finally has to face him.


**Okay so this is my first one shot and my first smut story. I'm hoping you all like it! Any advice or suggestions are welcomed! :) Hopefully if i get good feedback from this story i may finally post the multi that i have stuck in my head that i would like to get out. :)**

It's been 25 years, Caroline should be in her 40s right now but she didn't look a day over 17. Sometimes depending on the way she did her makeup, hair and the clothes she wore she could pull off being 18-20, but no older than that. And it's been 25 years since Caroline has seen anyone or stepped foot in Mystic Falls. That was except for Bonnie.

She remembers the day she left like it was yesterday. Stefan still trying to convince her that they should be together despite all the reasons she told him she couldn't be, honestly she felt he was being a little selfish. The moment she needed him to say he felt something and he didn't and then when she tells him she needs time to herself he practically tells her she's wrong and begs her to change her mind. And on top of that Kai put Elena in some ageless coma until Bonnie dies.

As much as Damon has changed and became a better person if Caroline was being honest with herself she was surprised he even saved Bonnie that day if it meant he would get his precious Elena back. Okay, that was a little harsh; Caroline loved Elena but Bonnie had been through so much that she deserved to live her life; Elena would be back one day.

Speaking of Bonnie living out her life that is what brings Caroline back into the states.

Once everything happened with Elena and Stefan and everyone else Caroline made it her life mission to help Bonnie live out the best life she could. Caroline took her to any place she wanted. They visited all over Europe, spent tons of days lounging on exotic beaches; Caroline eve made sure they met witches along their travels so Bonnie could learn new things and just feel connected with her people. And she definitely did learn a thing or two; just like Caroline didn't look a day over 17 Bonnie learned to slow down aging (not that they had any intention on telling Damon that) and in her 40s Bonnie didn't look a day over 25.

But back to Caroline being back in the states, unlike Caroline Bonnie had kept in touch with people from back home. Caroline had Bonnie, her mom was dead and for now technically so was Elena so she didn't seethe need in staying in contact with anyone but Bonnie did and now someone needed assistance from a Bennet witch.

Bonnie didn't tell her who needed her help and Caroline didn't ask, they flew into the states into Atlanta and Bonnie offered to drive to their destination. Flying always tired her out so she took advantage of Bonnie driving and took a nap as they set off on the road.

Caroline had woken up a few times to make sure bonnie was okay driving and to see if she needed her to switch and each time she told her no, kept driving and ignored any of her questions on where they were headed. The last time Caroline woke up was just in time for her to see a welcome sign; 'Welcome to New Orleans'

Caroline could feel her heart start to ache, she hadn't talked to Klaus in so long, not since that night in the woods (which she still thought about constantly but she'd never admit that out loud) and she constantly thought about him on their travels (now that one she did admit, it was hard to hide it from Bonnie, she just wondered what amazing stories he could have told them about the places they were seeing). Caroline was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Bonnie talking.

"Care I'm sorry, I know I should have told you but I was told this was really important. And you've been so good to me thought these years, I shouldn't have kept this from you" Caroline was trying to hold in a giggle, normally it was her job to rant but here Bonnie was babbling on. "Kol said there were some problems with the witches down here and he must have mentioned me to the regent of the New Orleans witches, they practice in covens down here just like some of the witches we met in Europe."

"Bonnie!" Caroline tried to get her to stop babbling so she could tell her it was okay but she just kept talking.

"OH! And did I mention that the regent is Kol Mikaelson's wife?! First I was shocked to know he was even alive, I haven't see him since I dropped the veil, and even as the anchor I never seen him and now here he is alive and married!"

"Bonnie!" Caroline tried one more time and this seemed to work because she stopped and just gave her a weak smile. Obviously Caroline's nervous habit has worn off on Bonnie these last 25 years.

After a long comfortable silence Caroline broke it first when she spoke barely above a whisper, "I haven't seen him in 25 years, which means she is about 25 now, unless they turned her." Bonnie must have caught the hint of sadness in her voice because she felt Bonnie's hand on top of her squeezing gently.

Caroline just didn't understand, Hayley was a terrible person and she got to be a mother and here Caroline was trying to be the best person she could possibly be and children were never going to be in the cards for her. But again she was pulled out of her thoughts as the car came to a halt.

"We're here, I need to go talk to Kol, you could come with." but Caroline put up her hand and cut her off.

"Thank you but there is something I need to do since we are here." Thankfully Bonnie didn't ask questions she just leaned over and hugged her and got out of the car. As Bonnie headed off to the cemetery to meet Kol Caroline headed to the address she had accidentally learned off by heart. He had given it to her the day he left and she looked at it so many times wanting to just pack up and go to him but she didn't mainly because she still didn't want to admit anything; even after that night in the woods.

Next thing she knew she was standing on his porch (when did she get here? And how? Was she really that into her thoughts?) She needed to stop hesitating now, she was already here she had to go through with it so she lifted her hand slowly, formed a fist and knocked four times. She felt that any less and someone might not hear (but that was just an excuse because she knew at his exceptional hearing he could probably here her breathing) and then if she knocked any more than that she might sound desperate.

Klaus was not expecting anyone; he was to have the house to himself to paint. No siblings or daughter to bother him, he just wanted one day to paint and now whoever was at his front door was ruining it. If it wasn't important he was going to kill whoever it was right on his front porch and then her scent hit him. It hit him like a freight train. He hasn't caught whiff of that scent in 25 years but it was like he just smelled it yesterday. At first he thought for some reason his mind was playing tricks on him, maybe because for some reason just about a hour ago some pulled at his heart and told him to paint her. But as he opened his front door he saw her golden curls a little longer than when he last seen her, her light was still shining so bright, he knew this wasn't a trick, she was really on his porch after 25 years. "Hello Caroline"

Caroline had to fight urge to roll her eyes, was he really going to reuse that same line from the time in the woods? Granted it was literally hello and her name, which was a normal thing to say, but after 25 years she was expecting a little more. She didn't even say hello back or ask if she could come in she just walked right passed him to the bar she saw behind him which she knew would be fully stocked with scotch, bourbon, and whiskey. If this were going to be their meeting after 25 years she would definitely need a drink.

She poured herself a glass of scotch and poured him one too. As she was handing it to him their fingers touched and that familiar jolt she used to feel around him came back. She wanted to cover-up what she was feeling so she decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind, "So, how's your daughter?" Caroline mentally kicked herself for saying that. Did he know that she knew? He hadn't actually told her himself and she only knew because of Bonnie but he had to know she knew right? Either way it was too late to take it back now.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her question, of course after all this time that would be the first thing she said to him, but he couldn't wait these what else would come of her mouth, granted he would rather have her underneath him and having his name and moans coming from her mouth but he could listen to her talk all day. "My daughter, Hope, is doing well. Hasn't wanted to turn yet if that will be one of your next questions," he gave her his trademark smirk as he sat down on the couch knowing he would get a rise out of her at what he planned to say next. "I'm actually quite surprised you never ran into her. Rebekah and Hope we're traveling Europe around the same time you were, love."

Caroline almost chocked on her scotch, of course he was keeping tabs on her. He probably knew every little detail about her life since he left Mystic Falls. "So you have been stalking me, I should have figured it never stopped."

"Oh well it almost did, I wasn't too fond of the news I kept getting about you and the ripper but just as quickly as it started you ended it thus continuing my stalking as you so poetically put it." Klaus made sure to keep up his smirk so that she didn't see the jealousy hidden behind his words. Yes he has bedded other women since their night in the woods but every time one of them tried to get close to him he thought of her and here she was almost on a relationship with someone he used to call a friend, he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

Caroline couldn't help but be surprised that he knew about that and brought it up to her, she needed to change the subject, "So is Hayley still around? I heard she's a hybrid now."

Klaus should have been expecting this question, if her first one were about his daughter obviously the next one would be about the girl's mother. He couldn't help but chuckle, he knew Caroline hated Hayley and he was just hoping that her hatred for her would make her okay with what he was going to tell her. "Hayley has caused a lot of problems. She is the reason I slaughtered my hybrids, she betrayed a lot of people, she even snapped your neck and tried to steal your boyfriend," he took the last sip of his scotch before he continued, "I should have killed her in Mystic Falls but I didn't. And then she's pregnant with my child. Even then she did so many things to betray us all down here but she was the mother of my child and Elijah had come to fancy her so I couldn't kill her until the day she tried to steal my daughter from me." The look on Caroline's face was the look of a young child at story time; she looked so interested in what was going to come out of his mouth next so he continued with a heavy sigh, "Hayley hasn't been around for 25 years, she's not dead though. Still with her trying to steal Hope I couldn't leave my daughter without mother so there was a witch and a spell and now for the last 25 years Hayley and they rest of her pack are in their wolf form except on full moons."

"Wow" was all Caroline could get out of her mouth. Yes Klaus had done something drastic but he is the almighty original hybrid that has killed for far less and he actually let Hayley love, despite coming to hate her he let her live for their daughter. It wasn't complete forgiveness but he showed some mercy and compassion not killing her and even her whole pack and for some reason that turned her on so much. She was already turned on the moment she saw him covered in paint in his dark jeans and Henley (she was so happy he still wore those). Her emotions getting the best of her what she did next shocked him and even herself, she walked over to him and leaned down to where he was sitting on the couch and pressed her lips against his.

It only took him a few seconds to get over the shock of her lips on his and he kissed her back deepening the kiss. He wanted to show her what she had missed out on these last 25 years. He hooked his hands on the back of her thighs and pulled her onto his lap to straddle him not breaking their kiss for one second. As soon as he felt her teeth grab onto his bottom lip he let out a small growl. It was a simple move that many do during a kiss but none aroused him as much as it did coming from her. He pulled away for just a minute to rip her shirt down the middle just like he had the first time and within seconds his lips were attached to her collar bone kissing his way down to her breasts. Hearing her moan he slid his hands up her arms to grab the straps of her bra, he stopped kissing right above the top of her bra and glanced up at her asking for permission, he was only going to ask once and if she gave it to him he was going to take her right now on this couch. The rough tug of his hair and the rotate of her hips into his groin told him it was okay to continue and a second later he had her bra off and attached his mouth to her hard nipple while his fingers came up to play with the other one.

Caroline let out a loud moan when his mouth and fingers reached her nipple. Sex was not her original plan when she decided to come here but now there was no way she was going to say no to this. As Klaus continued to suck on her nipples she reached her hands up to rip off his Henley, once she ripped it down the middle she ran her hands down his perfect chest, as much as she loved this fore play she needed him now. Her core was aching for him; aching for what it has been missing for the past 25 years, she needed him now. "Klaus, oh, please fuck me." It all came out in moans and more desperate than she would have liked but right now she didn't care.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, especially with Caroline, his Caroline, finally in New Orleans on his lap begging him to fuck her. He planned to fuck her like no one else ever has and ever will. As he pulled her away from straddling him to get her jeans off she was doing the same thing with his. Once both garments were discharged he pushed her back on the couch so he was on top. He slowly started to leave hot wet kisses down her stomach looking for his destination in between her legs, he could smell her arousal and his wolf inside just wanted to taste her before he claimed her. But even with the pleasurable moans he was getting from her he still from her tugging on his hair to pull him back up to her. Before he got a change to ask what she was doing she kisses him roughly. Since he didn't get to taste her arousal he slid his hand up her thigh and ran his fingers over her wet folds, he almost growled feeling now wet she was. And when his fingers reached her clit car one gasped and he took that chance to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus's mouth panting, she technically didn't need to breath but this was definitely leaving her breathless. "As much as I'd love to feel your talented tongue down there, it's been 25 years Klaus. Please fuck me."

Klaus figured she was right; it's been 25 years. They both needed this. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance, he looked her in the eyes one last time before he did anything, not seeing anything but want and lust he thrusted his hard cock into her roughly getting the most beautiful moan to escape her lips as he did so.

To Caroline it felt like they had been fucking for hours, she honestly didn't really know how long they were and it really didn't matter. The rhythms they had going was like they did this everyday, she had to admit it was like they were made for each other. She started to rock her hips against his faster trying to get friction on her clit, and it was like he read her mind because he placed his hand in between them and pressed his thumb to her clit. "Klaus don't stop." Again her moans came out more desperate than she would have liked, she hated giving him any more ego boosts but she just couldn't help it.

Klaus was so close but he refused to cum before she did. If she was any other girl he wouldn't have cared but Caroline deserve to be ravished and worshipped. She didn't let him worship her properly so there was no way he was going to fun before her. He spend hobos thrust and circled his thumb on her clit faster, "Cum for me Caroline." And it was like his words were her undoing; as soon as he spoke she started to cum with another loud beautiful moan escaping her gorgeous mouth. As he leaned down to capture her lips he started to cum.

Caroline was breathing heavier than she thought possible with Klaus leaning overtop of her body trying not to crush her. She still had her legs wrapped around her waist, she didn't want to move nor did she want him to move but this silence between them was killing here even if they just had amazing sex she couldn't fight off the urge to talk. "So vampires all over the city, werewolf curses, resurrecting dead people, quite the busy city you got here."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh; he had to lay his head down on her shoulder as he continued to laugh. Only Caroline could want to talk about stuff like that not seconds after sex. He finally stopped laughing and picked up his head to look her straight in the eyes. "Love, New Orleans has its own set of supernatural rules," he leaned down to brush his lips gently on hers and whispered to her "stick around and I'll show you."


End file.
